The present invention relates to filtration equipment for liquids which can be applied to any type of natural or artificial container of any shape and nature and for different liquids.
The filtration of liquids containing a large variety of different types of material suspended therein is attempted by various means, with greater or lesser efficiency, to obtain a flow on the surface of the liquid that is as fast as possible and which entrains the floating impurities to transfer them to the filtering elements through suitable conduits while the entire volume of liquid is removed. To achieve this transfer efficiently, it is necessary to filter large volumes of liquid relative to the volume of the container. However, achieving this transfer at a low pressure requires a very large filtering surface that occupies a large amount of space which, at times, may not be readily available and which is usually very expensive.